


Unlikely Bonds

by Notsalony



Series: Cold Time [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, memory lost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new meta has a small problem, his life has been stolen, can they team work together to solve the problem and figure out just who this meta really is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stolen Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Gizmo/Pied Piper, Flash/Captain Cold, Heatwave/Atom, Firestorm/Hawkgirl

_This is a class one alert, meta human detected_.

The alarm sounded as a disheveled young man stood in the doorway to the meta human task force.  His short spiky black hair plastered to his face by the rain, his body caked in a mix of blood and dirty, and his green hoody torn slightly, and his tattered remains of his book bag made him look even less of a threat but the officers were quick to their feet.

“Name and power please?” Joe asked calmly.

“I don’t know?” The kid looked scared at the various officers and their weapons.  “I just... I need help...” He took a step forward and his already pale face seemed to go even more pale before he passed out landing on the floor.

He wasn’t sure how long he was out.  But he became aware of a voice in his head.  It was talking about input data and translating it.  He opened his eyes and looked at the empty room.  The only sound the machine taking his vitals as he lay in the bed.

“You sure he’s a meta?” Someone as asking the detective.

“The scanners that Wells gave us worked like a charm.  I was hoping you could take him to Star Labs and find out what kind of powers we’re dealing with.  By the looks of things the kid was jumped out in the rain.  He didn’t know his own name or what his powers were.  I don’t think he’s a threat, I think he’s just scared.”

“I can take him Joe.” The kid looked hard and saw a man dressed in red head to toe coming into his room.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Joe smiled to the slightly panicked kid.  “This is the Flash, he’s going to take you to Star Labs, they’re better equipped to determine what powers you have and why you couldn’t remember your name.  Any luck on that front?”

“No sir.” He tried to think of his name and all he got was a strange icon in his mind.  Like he was looking for something that wasn’t plugged in on a computer.

“It’s okay.  My team will fix you up.” The Flash picked him up in a fireman’s carry and they were off.  He wasn’t sure how long they were moving or how fast.  But he was aware when his hand touched the Flash’s chest and suddenly his mind exploded with voices.  As they came to a halt in the lab, the kid fell away from the Flash screaming and clutching his head.

“Dude, what did you do now?” A shorter Hispanic guy said as he smacked the Flash before walking up.  “I’m Cisco, are you okay?”

“make them stop.” His voice broke.

“Make who stop what?” Cisco asked calmly.

“The voices... They wont shut up.” He held his head as he sobbed.

“What are the voices telling you right now?”

“All systems nominal, abnormal decrease in subject’s glucose levels, system approaching tipping point.  Coms frequency is 14.44753....” He started rocking back and forth.

“Flash, step out of the room.”

“Why?”

“Do it.” Cisco glared and the Flash left the room, before he turned back to the kid on the floor.  “Better?”

“Some... They’re quieter now... But I can still hear them.” He whimpered as he clutched his head, his hands wrapped around his ears as he started rocking back and forth.

“I’m going to get a scanner.  And then I’ll take you into a place where you wont hear the voices.” The boy nodded as Cisco left for a second and came back.  “This is my tablet.  Do you hear anything from it?” The boy shook his head.  “Okay.  According to it, you’re giving off wifi and other data signals, but they’re encrypted.  So maybe it’s by touch...” He handed the tablet to the kid and the second he touched it he nearly dropped it, the screen was running lines of code in a new program that was mostly gibberish, but Cisco took it back.  “You hear a voice now don’t you?” The boy nodded, biting his lip and trying not to cry.  “It’s okay.  You’re hearing the machine talk.  I’ll take you to a place you won’t hear the voices.”  He held out his hand tentatively to the boy who looked at him but slowly took Cisco’s hand.  Cisco took him through a very strange series of turns and twists down the halls, until they found a dark lab room.  Cisco turned on the lights outside the lab, and took them inside.  The whole while the voices had gotten quieter, but the second he crossed the threshold into the room and the door shut, the boy seemed to relax.

“Can’t hear them now?” He nodded.  “This room is shielded from wifi, rf, and a few other things.  Your signal can’t get out and their signals can’t get in.  I’ll be back in a couple hours, why don’t you lay down for just a bit and try to get some sleep while you’re safe from the voices.  I’ll be back and I’ll bring a friend who can help answer some of your questions.” The boy nodded and wandered over to the cot in the corner, clearly too tired to give much thought to anything else as he laid down and promptly passed out.

***

“So why did you send me out of the room?” Barry asked as he looked at Cisco’s tablet.

“Because he was getting over whelmed by the sensory input from your suit.” Cisco typed away, working on the strange program on his tablet.

“What?”

“Dunno how he does it. Some sort of Technopathy or something like that.  But he’s talking with any machine he touches.  Till then his personal wifi field is encrypted.  But the second he touches a device it’s on his network and he’s fully connected.  The suit is going to need to be digitally scrubbed.” Cisco tapped something and the gibberish of code lined up and started rendering video clips.  “Or else it’s liable to malfunction because it’s got too much stuff being uploaded to it.” He pointed to the some of the video clips rendering on his tablet.  “I’m betting when ever he touches technology he panicked and ended up imprinting copies of what memories he did have onto my tablet.  Like HD videos of everything he saw.” 

“Would that explain his memory loss?” Barry looked to Caitlin, who nodded.

“It would.  I’d suspect that he’d have to have some sort of back up drive to hold all the extra stuff from his powers that they dump into his head.  So maybe we’re not so much looking at a medical cause of lost memory, as a case of lost property?” She looked at Cisco.

“It’d make sense.  Have a high capacity wifi enabled... He could theoretically use it as a back up brain.  Maybe he stores his memory on the drive... But fuck...” Cisco shook his head.  “Can you imagine keeping all your memories saved on a drive and what it must be like to loose that... man as much as I loose my car keys, I can only imagine trying to keep track of a drive that actually contains my memories.”

“So if I swap out the suit and don’t let him touch the next one, we should be fine?” Barry bit his lip.

“Yeah.  Or you can go down with one of the older lower tech versions... There might be one down in the suit lab.” Cisco nodded.

“Okay.  I just don’t like the idea of leaving him alone for too long.  But at least he’s in a quiet place for now.”

“I’ll set the system to analyzing the footage he gave me.  Maybe we can tag where his memories started at and see if we can start tracking down who might have attacked him.”

“And I’ve got a scan already set up running with Joe using facial recognition and his finger prints to see if we can at least get a hit on his identity, but I’m worried that with his Technopathy skills, he might have erased his identity.”

“That’s a chance we’ll have to take.  Cisco, send a sample of his code over to Felicity, see if she knows any hackers with that signature.  Maybe we’ll get lucky and get a hit that way.”

“Will do.” Cisco waved him away as he waded into the digital world of his computers.

“We’ll find something Barry.” Caitlin smiled at him, trying to bolster his confidence, because something about the way this situation was playing out was clearly pushing some button inside Barry, they could all see it.  They just didn’t understand why it was pushing him so hard.

Not that Barry really knew all that well himself what it was that was bugging him.  Maybe it was the fact that if they did all that they could and still came up with nothing he’d have to call Cold in on this, and he was loathed to think about that.  Mostly because he’d made himself promise not to call Cold in on a case unless they couldn’t do it himself.  But surely there’d be some digital trace of such a unique meta human skill.  But as Barry has had entirely too much therapy over his life time to even think that’s all it is.  Therapy... Barry’s movements still as he is changing his suit at normal speed, mostly to give the kid more time to sleep off the stress, Barry starts thinking back to something he’d all but repressed.  Some of his earliest memories with his Therapist... When he was so young... Therapy about Jay.  Jay Allen... His older brother.  The brother who had died after being beaten unconscious and left for dead.  No one had ever really figured out why it had happened or who did it.  And Barry knew at least part of his drive to help people was because he never wanted anyone else to go through that horror.  His mother’s death had later galvanized the young man into action.  But now.... Now he seemed to remember his brother for the first time in years.

Barry sat down on the bench and rested his head against the cool metal of the locker in front of him.  How had he nearly forgotten entirely about Jay.  Jay who was studying to be a police officer.  He knew the answer of why, but didn’t like it.  Loosing his mother like that, then his father because of Zoom, and then gaining Iris and Joe.... He hadn’t had time to think about his brother.  And then his life became about proving his dad didn’t do it, which landed him in a busy job and then he became the Flash.  He rested his head against the cool metal and wondered when it was that he’d all but forgotten about the brother he lost so long ago.  He couldn’t remember thinking about what happened in years and felt sick at forgetting for so long.  He let himself grieve over the brother he had lost and decided to focus in on maybe helping this kid.

***

“You get enough sleep?” Barry walked in carefully.  The suit had almost no electronics in it.  It had at one time but Cisco had long since robbed the electronics out of it for another suit.  Now it was the least likely to interact with this guy.

“It’s quiet down here.” He said with a slight shrug, his eyes looking at the suit and wondering why he couldn’t hear it this time.

“We found one of my suits that doesn’t have any electronics in it.  We wanted to make sure we didn’t put more stress on you.” He smiled softly.

“Thank you.” A tension went out of him as he relaxed against the bare metal wall.

“We think we understand what happened to you at least, why you can’t remember anything.”

“What happened?” He looked worried.

“Near as we can tell you have the meta human power of Technopathy, it means you communicate with technology on a biological level.  The wi-fi, and other signals you give off.  And when you touched the tablet from earlier you downloaded video footage from your attack and what had happened to you till you came here.  So we think that as a by product of your power you needed to store your actual memories about who you are and what you’ve done on a back up wireless hard drive.  We believe someone stole it from you and that’s why your memories are blanked out.”

“It makes sense, with a large enough capacity drive I’d be able to store almost all my non autonomic responses so that it would free my brain up for processing, but if I combine the drive with a higher capacity ram system I could have theoretically raised my own processing speed even higher.  It’d be like over clocking your brain.” He paused and blinked.

“I’m going to guess you were already a genius before you became a meta.” Barry grinned.

“It could be.  All I know is now my mind is itching to start building things.” He looked around the room.  “I was too out of it when I got here to really notice much... But this is a research facility isn’t it?” He looked up at Barry.

“Star Labs is one of the most advanced research labs in the country.  We’re just a little under staffed after the whole accelerator exploding and making meta humans...” Barry shrugged.

“That why you’re so fast?” Barry nodded.  “Interesting.” He leaned back again.  “I wonder just how much I stored on the drive, and I’m assuming this must be the first time someone’s taken it away from me, because I’d have probably come up with a better storage method if I had been robbed before.” He frowned.  “But I can see why I’d need the drive.” He pointed to his head.  “It’s already starting to feel crowded in here and I haven’t touched that much technology.  At least I don’t think I have.” He frowned.

“Maybe Cisco could help you build a replacement to get you by till we can get your actual drive back.”

“I think we’d better start on that.” He rubbed his temples as Barry walked outside the room to call Cisco.  With in the hour they were set up in the lab with what Cisco figured might be helpful to them.  The kid walked up to the trolley that Cisco had brought in and selected a few blank boards and some ram chips.  He sat down at the empty desk and put his back pack on it.  He opened it up and pulled out a green thing that strangely looked like an ear thermometer, but as he held it his eyes went glassy for a second before he started taking apart the ram strips and etching circuit paths into the boards.

“Dude, what is that?” Cisco looked almost hungrily at the new technology.

“One of my tools.  I call it Omni Tool 3.” He blinked up from what he was doing.  “How do I know that?”

“Maybe you store memories in the tool’s on board circuits so you always know how to use them?” Cisco shrugged.

“I guess.  Muscle memory can explain the movements, but I’d have to have encoded more then that into the tool itself.” He pulled a couple more sticks of ram out of his bag and began stripping them down for parts.  “Do you have any clear quartz nodes?” He looked up as Cisco frowned.  “I’ll take that as a no...”

“I think we have some clear quartz up in the geology lab... Ba- I mean Flash.  Would you mind going and getting it.” Cisco bit his lip.

“Sure thing Cisco.” He chuckled as he left, flashing back with a few of the larger crystals and a couple small ones.

“Thanks.” The kid took the crystals from Barry and pulled out a tool that looked kind of like a cheese slicer and used it to begin slicing regular sized cross sections of the quartz crystals.  He went back to the first tool, using it like a soddering gun to attach the crystal sections to the first board.  He’d cut a hole in the center of each quartz node before attaching it and he started pulling part some of the laptop parts that Cisco had brought to salvage the cd roms and began to play with the laser readers from them when Barry noticed the signal light on that meant someone was trying to get his attention from the Cortex.

“Be back in a bit.” Barry flashed out to find Caitlin and Felicity talking on the big screen.

“There’s my favorite man in red leather.” Felicity smiled.

“You just say that because Roy’s out of the picture now.” Barry smirked.  “Any leads?”

“When I looked at the coding that Cisco sent I found this.” She pulled up an image of a digital looking G that the outer edge was shaped like a gear.  “I started searching for hackers with that signature, and discovered there’s only one who’s ever used it.  He was already big news before the explosion, after he became a legend.” She showed the signature from an online hack.  “Barry no one knows anything about this guy other then the fact that he goes by Gizmo.  Beyond that, he’s a ghost, for lack of a better term.”

“So at least we know his code name.” Barry smiled softly.  “It’ll be nice to have something to call him.  What kind of hacks Felicity?”

“Mostly in the tech field, looking at schematics of unreleased tech, and a couple bank jobs.” Barry frowned.  “He never held up a bank, just... Sort of redistributed money around.”

“Redistributed?  How?”

“Everyone in the banks he had accounts in had random amounts put into their accounts at random times and intervals until they all had over a hundred thousand in their accounts, and then the records of how much they had before was erased and replaced with the total amount so that no one could trace where the money came from.  I’m not entirely sure how he did it.  But it looks like the money came out of his accounts.”

“Wait... He was putting his own money into other people’s accounts?”

“Yeah.  Near as I can tell.  And Barry he gets some MAJOR influxes of cash into his accounts.  Nothing that would raise a red flag, always just below the legal limits on banking at any one time, but enough that spread across all the banks... Its a LOT of money.”

“And nothing on an identity other then Gizmo?”

“Nothing.  He has no tracks.  And no legacies or anything.  Total ghost.  I wish I was this clean online.”

“Thanks Felicity.  At least we have a name to call him.  And maybe we can start asking around and find out who would have beef with Gizmo.”

“I’ll have Oliver look into it.  Maybe he’ll find something.”

“And I’ll call Snart and see where that gets us.”

“Be careful?”

 “Always.  See you soon.”

“You too.” Felicity vanished from the screen.

“As soon as he has his back up drive built and working I think we need to do a few check ups on him.”

“I’ll prep some of the less tech laced instruments.  I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”

“K.”

***

“Over Watch called.” Barry said as he sat back down, his suit still firmly in place.

“What’d she find?” Cisco looked concerned.

“We don’t have your real name, but we do have your screen name.”

“Screen name, our boy’s a hacker?” Cisco looked impressed.

“You went by the handle Gizmo.”

“I like it.” Gizmo smiled as he started sealing up parts of the dome like device he was building.

“So how goes it?” Barry looked at Cisco.

“Dude, I want to clone him and have all their babies...”

“I’m going to assume that means you like his tech?” Barry grinned.

“Seriously?  He sat here and built a 5D computer with about 400 petabytes of drive space and almost 500 terabytes of ram.  And it’s contained in a liquid that is both power supply and coolant system.  I mean I gave him some of the liquid I used to make Cold’s gun, and he improved upon it to make it a perpetually cool electrolytic solution for powering the computer.” He seemed half lost in his own head.  “And he added a fiber optic system as well as wi-fi and I sort of want him to build a couple for the cortex...”

“If I had access to both this place and my lab I could build you a much larger version.” Gizmo said off handed.  “Not that I know where my lab is... Just that I have one.  The tools have memories stored in them of how to use them and some of what they were used on.  I have a vague sense that where ever my lab is, it’s very well stocked.” He shrugged.  “But let’s test this thing.” Gizmo picked up the dome shape, which he’d subconsciously styled with a more detailed version of the G that Felicity had shown Barry earlier.  The second he touched it the LED’s on the outside along with the fiber optics booted up.  Gizmo shivered.  “Okay.. It works.  But it’s... Blank.” He frowned.

“What you thinking about?” Cisco tilted his head.

“I’m wondering if I can find my os that I posted online.” Gizmo frowned.

“Do you remember the address?”

“Maybe... It’s like some of the stuff I put into this from my bag had some prebuilt info for me.  I think if we go up to the Cortex and I get online I might be able to get what I need.”

“That works.  Caitlin wants to run some tests to see what exactly is different on your biology so we can better advise you.”

“To the wifi!” Gizmo grinned as he slide the drive into his back pack.

***

“Okay... With the pack I’m handling this a lot better.” Gizmo smiled as he walked into the cortex.  “I can feel the technology calling out to be touched.  But I know if I touch it... I’ll sync with it.  So... no touching just yet...” He smiled at Cisco.  “Uh, I can sort of see the wifi signal but I can’t access it per say.  Am I right in assuming you’ll want a base line with out me connected to the internet first?” He turned to Caitlin.

“Yes, if you’ll come this way.  I set up a less... Advanced medical bay for your medical needs.” She smiled as she turned.

“Thank you.  It’s kind of you to take the time.  I have to admit I’m kind of curious how this all works too.” He sat down on the bed and marveled at the fact that there were so few data signals from anything in the room, though his mind was already working on plans and blue prints.  He felt them being saved as achieved data to be gone over, like an unfinished sketch waiting for someone to upload the software to refine it.  He tried to contain himself, waited while she did scans and tests and drew blood.  When she’d done every test she could think of, she told him it was safe to connect to the wifi.  Cisco handed him the tablet and as soon as his skin touched it he felt a surge of data and information flooding into his mind, but he found the internet connection and followed it with his mind.  He brought up specific searches which when used in a specific order would make his last search return only one result, an untitled unlisted web sight with a 256 bit encryption.  One of the circuits he had added to his pack connected and supplied the password.  Once he was in he was mind started receiving visual data.

“Uh... Guys?” He swallowed as he walked around the dark room, seemingly made out of blackness but defined by green lines as if he could make out the distinct separation of objects from the rest of the space he was in.

“We’re here Gizmo.” Barry put his hand on Gizmo’s shoulder.

“The site I felt I needed to go to, is designed to be useless unless your me... It’s got a virtual reality aspect that works with my meta human powers.... I know physically I’m in the lab with you guys, but mentally I’m inside a room full of files.” He thumbed through them till he found a box labeled OS G 7.  He picked it up and thought about saving it to the drive in his pack.  The drive appeared and he started watching as the box was copying itself into the drive.  “I think this place is being hosted from my lab...”

“I’ll try to back trace it...” Cisco went to his keyboard, tracing the usage of their wifi and back tracking it through the series of proxy servers that Gizmo was using.  “Almost there....”

“Cisco... I think you might want to stop...” Gizmo was watching a series of code run on one wall.  He could see some sort of blue line coming towards the room.  “The server’s going to do something if you don’t.”

“Am I close?” Cisco asked, slowing down.

“Dangerously close.  The system is prepping some sort of code.  I can’t tell what it is, but I can tell it’s going to respond to your attempt to find it...”

“Okay...” Cisco killed his search, and Gizmo watched as the blue line vanished.  The room seemed to calm down.

“Much better. I think my os is almost done copying... I’ve got a lot of projects in here.” He walked through the virtual space, stopping at a drawing board.  “I was working on something... It looks like some kind of box with a complicated bio scanner.  If this plan is correct... I was going to deliver it to the guy who ordered it... the night I was attacked.”

“Do you know what it does?” Barry’s voice was shaky.

“Looks like it’s triggered to a specific dna sample... When the package comes in contact with the dna sample, it’ll trigger, releasing a localized gas.” Gizmo frowned.  “I didn’t design the gas.  The buyer provided it.  It looks to be pretty lethal.  But the notes indicate that it too is gene tailored to only effect the same person as the one who can open the box...”

“So someone hired you to make a box that would kill the person who opened it?” Cisco’s voice sounded worried.

“I think so.” Gizmo got quite, walking over and opening other boxes and folders seeing hundreds of plans and blue prints for weapons and tech he’d built for other crimes.  He suddenly didn’t want to be here anymore.  The os informed him it was done copying and he severed the connection, jolting back to reality in a blind panic he dropped the tablet and started to run but collapsed into darkness.  When he woke up Caitlin was standing at his bed side.

“You need to safely disconnect next time.” She patted his forehead.  “Severing the connection for you is like yanking a jump drive out of a usb... You had a seizure.” She helped him to gently sit up.  “I managed to get your blood work done while you were out.” She brought up a display.  “You have the normal blood chemistry, but you also have two extra blood cell types I’ve not seen before.” She focused the display in on several cells.  “You have green blood cells which seem to be made of a sort of organic technology that I’ve never seen before...” She pointed it out, not hard to notice with it’s triangular shape.  “And you have blue blood cells.” She pointed to something that looked strangely like a red blood cell but was sky blue.  “Near as I can tell when I isolated it... Is it’s some kind of converting cell.  It changes oxygen and a few other compounds and expels a sort of energy to keep the green cells working.” She zoomed in on the slide as a couple of the green cells seemed to grow darker and they moved near the blue cell and seemed to light up again.

“So my own biology is supporting the technology?”

“Yes.  In fact it’s so fully integrated that your bone marrow is producing all three kinds of cells just fine.  Though I think I know why you lost consciousness when you were attacked, giving them time to steal your drive.” She moved his hoody up and showed him an electrical burn on his side.  “Someone hit you with a high concentration of juice.  It’d be like a localized emp that knocked your body offline and when you went to reboot...”

“The drive was gone so I didn’t have time to copy anything or protect myself.” He sighed.  Mentally berating himself for being so foolish to have trusted criminals in the first place, though apparently he was one.

“Listen.  We understand that you were making weapons and things for the bad guys.” She put her hand on his shoulder.  “Probably some of the weapons we’ve gone up against judging from some of the things you said while you were searching your digital store room.” She smiled softly.  “But you don’t have to be that person anymore.”

“That why you’re the one giving me the talk instead of the other two?” Gizmo said with a tint of bitterness creeping into his voice.

“Cisco is trying to find a way to locate places that used a lot of energy around the time you accessed the site because he doesn’t want to risk the program fighting back if he goes after it the normal way.” She smiled.  “Because he’s hoping if they can find your lab you can have access to your memories a little bit faster.” She patted his shoulder.  “And The Flash...”

“You mean Barry Allen.” Gizmo looked her in the eyes.

“How do you...”

“Cisco should clear his tablet before handing it to a Technopath.” He smiled.

“I heard that!” Cisco yelled from the other room.

“Barry’s out looking for anything at the crime scene to see if he can pick up a trail to follow.”

“So you’re not kicking me out?”

“No.” Caitlin squeezed his shoulder.  “Now, I’m guessing this thing has been waiting on you.” She handed him the dome from his pack, it seemed to be lite up with green lights.

“I think the program has fully installed.” He picked it up and realized that he’d built in a vr system into it so it interacted with his mind.  He randomly opened files and folders, searching for something... Anything.. That might make this worth it.

“Rest, play around on it.  I’m going to go make sure we get some decent take out instead of the crap Cisco likes to order.”

“Do not diss my pizza ordering skills.” Came from the other room.

“Order something other then pizza every time.” She walked away leaving Gizmo to search through his system to see if he could gleam anything about himself.  He discovered a couple vr programs he’d been building, and worked on them for a little bit.  The work helping to calm his mind.  And eventually he picked up a file that was labeled to be a temp file.  Opening it he discovered footage of his attack.

“You bring it?” The guy in the strange mask seemed to giggle with excitement.

“Calm down will you, I told you I’d bring it and I brought it.” He held up the silver box.  “I’ve never flaked out on a client before.  You sure you want to do this?  I’ve worked with Cold before, he doesn’t take kindly to back stabbing.”

“Cold killed my old man.  Now I’m the only Trickster.  I have to get even with him.” The guy looked insane.

“Your money.  I just build the stuff.  Cold knows I don’t hold anything against him.” He shrugged.  “Just know you do this, you’ll probably bring the rogues down on your head.  And I don’t warn people when I build things to deal with them.  Not with out extra pay involved.”

“What ever Gizmo.” He was handed the cash.  “Oh and don’t worry about the rogues.  I have someone who can deal with those freaks...”

“Good for you.” He started to turn.

“Freaks like you.”

“Wha...” The video cut out to white as someone reached out towards his forehead.  So the Trickster had hired a meta to take him out so he wouldn’t tell Cold about the box.

“Wait.. What’s that?” He tapped a line of code he hadn’t noticed.

‘Geo-tag has been activated.  When drive is next powered up, location will be uploaded.’

“Great... I have to wait for the mad man with a box to turn on my brain...”


	2. Altered Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get out of the lab for some patrolling.

“Speak.”

“Chilly reception.”

“Flash.” Len’s voice held a bit of strain.

“Hey I’m allowed to be funny when I have something that you’re going to owe me on.”

“Oh I’m all ears now Scarlet.”

“I take it you’ve heard of Gizmo?”

“And if I have?”

“He’s sitting in the Cortex right now.”

“Impressive.  He doesn’t do face to face deals much.  Especially if you have a name for yourself.  Or if you have a Cisco approved name.”

“I’m so telling Cisco you said that later.”

“The part where I’m owing you?” Len’s voice cut.

“When are you right now?”

“1912, we’re working on something.  Why?”

“You might want to get back to 2016 Central City soon.”

“You’re still not getting to the point.”

“Gizmo was hired by Trickster Jr.  To build a box that apparently only opens with your dna and releases a gene specific gas that will kill the person who opened the box.”

“I take it this is my warning I paid extra for?”

“Axel tried to kill Gizmo, and robbed him.  He’s a little pissed off.  And in need of his property back.  If you and the team can come back we can try to track Axel down and see what we can do about him trying to kill you.”

“Not sure how soon we’ll be there.  Might be a couple days or a week your side.  We’ve got a couple months of tracking our side to do.  I’d say find out what you can, I’ll call in a few people when I get back.”

“Okay.  You know this is a remarkable connection.”

“Yeah Gideon hooked me up with a way to call.  It’s why I gave you my number.” Len’s voice held a promise of something dirty that made Barry’s stomach flip.

“I... See...” Barry blushed, the master of flirting he was not.

“I’ll see you in a few.  Don’t hurt the kid.”

“I don’t plan on it.”

“What did Jr take anyways?”

“Gizmo’s memories.”

“Shit.  Team Flash looking after him?”

“Yeah.  We’re helping him understand his powers.”

“Good.  I’m glad he’s in good hands.” Len sounded actually happy.

“Everything good on the wave rider?”

“We’ve had a bit of a rough period lately.” His voice got hard and cryptic.  Barry knew him well enough by now that he knew that meant that he needed to keep away from this topic for now.

“Give my best to everyone.  We’ll see you in a couple days.” He heard the sigh that Len let out, glad to not have to talk about something.

“Thanks.”

“Any time.” They hung up and Barry walked back into the gym where Gizmo was wearing the tank top and shorts that Cisco had gotten him.  They shorts were grey but the tank top was a hunter green.  Barry knew how much Cisco liked to try to match colors to people’s personals.  And it was clear that Gizmo liked the color green.

“I still don’t think teaching you to spare is going to be that useful.” Barry stepped up.  His suit long since ditched since Gizmo knew who he was now, and he too was similarly dressed in a red tank top and a pair of black shorts.

“I got blind sided.  And if I can get some muscle memory to protect myself, it might help.” Gizmo put his fits up.

“Okay.” Barry sighed, he’d already mopped the floor with him five times before he called Cold.  But while he was seeing some improvement with Gizmo, it was a very slow and difficult road that wasn’t moving very fast.  And while Gizmo was keeping his arms up at the right times now, if Barry deviated at all,  Gizmo faltered and often lost his footing and would more often then not end up on his back.

“This would be so much easier if I could use my tools.” Gizmo lamented.

“True.  But with just hand to hand, you’re going to need to know some ways to defend yourself...” Barry helped him up.

“And I think I found a way to do that.” Cisco came in with his tablet, looking over some stuff.

“Found a way for me to not be on my ass in a fight?” Gizmo sighed.

“Maybe.  I was flipping channels last night and caught the Matrix on tv... And got to thinking.”

“Oh boy...”

“Hush you.” He pointed at Barry.  “What if you can do what they did in the movie.  They downloaded fighting programs into their brains so that their brain knew how to move their body.”

“Yeah... Maybe.  But where would we even find something like that to test it out?”

“I staid up and created a motion capture of a couple fighting forms.  I loaded it a movement animation.  So I can upload it to your drive and you should be able to access it from your drive.”

“Okay...” Gizmo watched as Cisco walked over to where his back pack was sitting and watched the hand swipes that meant that he was sending the files at the drive.  Gizmo went into the digital space and watched the files appear.  He opened one and appreciated the 3D software Cisco had used to build the environment to make it look like a dojo.  “Nice touch Cisco.”

“I’m glad someone around here appreciates my genius.” Cisco preened.

“Okay I think I understand how to do this.” He opened the animation for the move and was watching it unsure how to move like that.  He tried moving his digital self like that and it didn’t seem to work.  Frowning he stepped towards the animation as it started over and accidently stepped into it.  He felt a strange jolt and while he wasn’t trying to, he joined with the animation and began to move with it.  He opened his eyes to realize he was across the room from Barry now.  “Uh...”

“Dude, you just did a couple hand springs into a back flip...” Barry looked impressed.

“I think it’s a matter of merging the animations with me... Hang on... I’m going to try to build on this.” He sat down and looked like he was meditating.

“It’s so cool that we finally got a meta with cyber abilities.”

“You weren’t happy with Queen Bee?” Barry grinned.

“Not even a little.” Cisco gave him narrowed eyes as he turned back to watch Gizmo.  Who, unseen by their physical eyes, was designing a reactionary system.  It would analyze the movements of his opponent and run the most likely movement that he’d need in that moment.  Timing would be crucial, but he was pretty sure he could do it.  He ran through it setting the opponent to random moves from the move set.  It wouldn’t be perfect, he’d need a lot more input data from different move sets for it to be.  He could set Cisco to that task for him.  After he was done he opened his eyes with a grin.

“Okay.  Cisco I’m going to need you to do this for every move you can find later.  Kind of build up a library for me to work off of.  But my adaptive program should work.”  He stood in front of Barry and they both got ready.  His eyes kept tracking Barry’s movements and when he moved into stances that his program had in it’s library, he reacted and moved his body in time to dodge or to counter strike.  He was at least keeping up with Barry now.

“Okay... That was impressive.” Barry smiled as he stepped back.

“I wrote a program that identifies movements and works off of the library of moves to help my body move the way it needs to.” He winced as he started doing cooling down work outs like Barry was.

“Not used to moving like that will make you a little sore for a couple days.” Cisco provided.

“Yeah.  I got lucky and got a faster healing rate then normal so it’s a couple hours for me.  But you’ll get used to it if you do it often enough.”

“I don’t want to be a victim again.” Gizmo’s face hardened.

“Hey we’ll find Axel and we’ll find out who he has to on his payroll and we’ll get your drive back.” Barry patted his shoulder.

“Yeah.  I just... I want to be better.” Gizmo sighed.  “I hate that all they have to do is take my drive away and I can’t do anything.” He sulked.

“I might have found a way around that.” Cisco grinned.

“Oh god...” Barry pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Hey I’m allowed to create things for our friends.” He poked Barry in the chest.

“You made something for me?” Gizmo tilted his head.

“Well Caitlin and I got to talking about your biology and we think we figured out a way to solve a couple of your problems.” He brought up specs for some kind of armature.  “If we built an interface, something to securely hold your drives like a backpack on your back, you could build armatures into it, that would respond to your command and get out the tools you needed as you needed them.  And because of your meta human technology, we think you can tell your skin to bond with the pack so that it can’t be taken away with out your say.”

“How would I even go about that?” Gizmo’s face went into an inquisitive look.

“Here.” He handed the data pad that they’d synced to Gizmo.  “Now think about the cells in your blood.  And think about them building a connection through your skin up to the tablet.  Like a gecko sticking to a wall.”  Gizmo closed his eyes and called up a medical display in his head of his blood vessels in his hand.  He focused on the green blood cells and tried to organize them into a kind of electrically charged hair like fiber.  He’d never tried to do something like this.  But he thought he had it.

“Okay...?” He looked at Cisco who tried to take the tablet from him.  “OW!” He yanked his hand and the tablet that was still attached to his hand away.  “Okay... that... needs some work...” He focused on letting go and sat the tablet down carefully.

“I’ll try to design a better model of it to see if you can follow the pattern better...” Cisco seemed excited.

“That might work better.” Gizmo nodded.  “But I did make it stick...” He smiled.

“Yeah, it was a great first try.” Barry beamed.

“Now... About your suit...”

***

“So... Did he show you guys how to make quark matter?” Gizmo was sitting at his work bench, making a holding place for each of his omni tools from his back pack into the new pack he was designing for his suit.

“Some...” Barry scratched the back of his neck.  “I mean... I read the book... Like fourteen times... And I couldn’t tell you anything from it now.”

“Speed reading only gives it to your short term memory?” Gizmo raised an eyebrow.

“Not all of us get perfect recall.” Barry smiled as he offered Gizmo a slice of pizza.

“Yeah, and this works out I shouldn’t have to worry about that flaw either.” He gestured towards the tools, taking the offered slice.

“It’ll also speed up your production time on projects I’d think.” Cisco added, gesturing with his chop sticks.

“Yeah.  It’ll be nice to have things ready at a thought’s pace.” He smiled.  “And I’m almost done with the software to run it.  I just need to basically decide how many arms I’m putting on it.”

“How many you planning?” Barry scoffed.

“Ideally four.  Maybe more.  But this will work for a generation one prototype.  I’ll made adjustments as I go along.” Gizmo smiled.

“Have you thought about how to adjust the fight patterns based on the weight of the pack?” Cisco asked.

“Yeah, once I know it’s weight I’ve already put an adjustment in place.  I’ll have to practice a bit to see how well I move and what my range of motion will be.” He put the last tool into place.  “Okay, so the added connectors on the ends should allow the hands to not only operate but to activate the tools.  It should be keyed to my brain waves...” He thought about it and one of the arms deployed and connected to tool and began attaching a second arm.  “Right now I have to think on it, while it works.  But I think with some practice I can get it down to second nature.” Over the last few days they’d come to notice that Gizmo liked to tweak his designs a few times.  Constantly in a state of revision on his projects.  But he was making significant progress in getting himself ready for this fight to get his memories back.  Not that he was sure he wanted those memories or that personality in his head anymore.  Maybe he could make a go of it here on team arrow full time?  He wasn’t sure.

“Oh that reminds me.  I found what you asked for.” Caitlin handed him a tablet as she came in and picked up her take out box.

“Thanks Caitlin.” He smiled up at her as he started looking over it.

“What’d you have her working on?”

“Eye configurations.” He answered looking up after a while when no one said anything.  “Some animals are able to see in other spectrumes of light.  Some have great night vision, and I had Caitlin bring me info about their eye structure.  I think I can apply your idea about how to keep the pack on, to my eyes.  Shift them as needed.” He smirked.  “Though I kind of want to try making my own settings.  See if I can get thermal imaging.  Because effectively my eyes are like cameras.  The green blood cells should work as a kind of organic nanite, and given the right software I should be able to change my eyes to handle different kinds of wave lengths of light.”

“Don’t be in too big a rush to find the limits to your powers.” Barry put a hand on Gizmos shoulder.  “You don’t want to over tax yourself.”

“Yeah.  I just... My mind is going a mile a minute and it’s hard to slow down.”

“I know that feeling.  Believe me.  There are days I have trouble finding enough to keep me occupied.” Barry chuckled.

“I just want to be useful.” Gizmo blushed.

“Nothing wrong with being useful.  But you’re already more then useful.” Barry smiled.  “And I think if you’re up to it, I’ll patrol with you tonight.”

“Sure....” Gizmo smiled, happy to have something to do.  But there was a fire in his belly that he didn’t really know how to deal with all day every day since really learning any part of his past.  Even if it had been dampened just a little by the fact that before the attack he had been a villain himself, but in-spite of or maybe because of that he felt like a blazing bonfire that yearned to swallow the world whole and reforge what was into what could be in an unquenchable flame of passion that would burn down all his past sins and pass him through the crucible clean and worthy.  It was already consuming him if he was the slightest bit honest with himself.  Parts of his fantastic mind already working on counter measures against most of the inventions he’d created.  And he feared that one day this burning desire in his breast would dwindle down to a naught but embers and that he would slip back into the darkness from wench he came, to be nothing more then a petty pervayer or perverse technological advances for the underworld.

He was drowning in his own thoughts when Barry put his hand on his shoulder.  “You and Cisco finish up the suit, I’m going to do my pre game warm up in the gym.  Come get me when you’re ready.” He smiled.

“Sure.” Gizmo smiled, a small bloom of color on his cheeks as he felt himself suddenly realize that he wanted to live up to what Barry saw in him.  And the more aware part of his mind realizing that it was more then likely because he had more then a little crush on Barry just now.  Barry walked away and Gizmo tried his hardest not to look at his ass.  Because he didn’t want to embarrass himself anymore then he already had.  There was no way Barry would like him back.  It was better to just nip this in the bud now while only he knew.

“So... I maybe have a small surprise for you...” Cisco grinned.

“Oh god.... How much am I going to be in pain after this?” Gizmo hung his head.

“Hey, I don’t care what Barry’s said, my surprises are legendary.” Cisco lead the way.

***

Gizmo was dressed in a green leather like suit similar to Barry’s Flash costume.  Green with black accents, with a large fitted hole in the back allowing his bare back and spine to touch the pack on his back.  He was sitting on the roof top, testing the arms out and making minor adjustments when Barry signaled him.

“Meta headed your way.  He is generating some kind of acid...”

“On it.” Gizmo jumped off the side of the building, the arms deploying and helping him slide down the wall before stopping and hanging from two of them.  He tapped his digital display goggles and tracked the Flash’s movements towards him, and as the guy came towards him, he let loose a spray of acid.  “Let’s see what we got in here...” Gizmo pulled out a spray device he used to rapidly cool chemical reactions and sprayed it at the acid that dropped in a large pile of what almost looked like bronze.

“Good going Gizmo.” The Flash came up with a grin.

“Not done yet.” Gizmo turned and had to keep firing the spray at bursts of acid from the meta human who was starting to look more like a lizard then a human.  He was running low on the fluid, and it’d take the suit a couple hours to synthesize more.  “Almost out.” He said over the coms.

“We need to end this.” The Flash rushed forward but the meta jumped up, spraying a wall and jumping through the hole into the building.  “Okay... Did not know he could do that.”

“Clearly his skin is either immune or resistant to his acid.  His cloths are not.” He pointed to the melting scraps of cloths.

“Another meta captured naked?” Cisco’s voice came over the coms.

“Probably.” The Flash grinned, well aware of how uncomfortable it made Cisco to process naked meta men.

“Cisco, I’m going to send some of this acid to you.” Gizmo pulled out parts and quickly built a drone.  “The drone has my compound’s chemical make up in it.  Might help us take this guy down if he gets away.” The drone picked up a couple of the frozen acid globs and flew away.

“Okay can I just say that’s so cool.” Cisco’s grin could be heard in his voice.

“Do you think he’s still in there?” The Flash was looking like he was weighing on finding a way in or going through the still melting hole.

“Hang on...” Gizmo tapped the side of his head, trying to sort his vision into the experimental thermal vision when he suddenly got a bright white light and had to close his eyes, tapping it till his eyes were on the normal setting.  “He’s in there, back corner, looked like he was trying to make a hole into the sewers.” He panted as he leaned against the building.

“You okay?”

“Wrong setting.  Just go.” He waved the Flash off, and stood there for a bit till he could see.

“What happened Gizmo.”

“Went for thermal vision, think I got back scatter... About blinded myself.” He winced.

“Be careful.  You don’t know if your technorganic cells can heal you as fast as The Flash’s cells do him.” Caitlin chimed in.

“I know.  I’m in support for now.  Trying to find a map of the sewer system.”

“Yeah that might be a good thing.” The Flash came back shortly.  “He managed to get a hole through just as I got in there.”

“Damn it.” Gizmo sighed.

“It’s okay.  We know what we’re up against, you got a sample of his powers for analysis.” Barry was creeping through the Flash persona.

“I suppose, I just wanted to be able to be more help.”

“Its your first time out Gizmo.” Barry patted him on the shoulder.  “You were a major help.  There were kinks, but we’ll work them out.” He smiled.  “And acid spit is a bit of a bigger thing to take on your first night too.”

“Who was your first night?” Gizmo sighed.

“The first Weather Wizard.  And he nearly killed me with a cyclone.  So yeah... Trust me.  First times out just serve to help push you to do better.” He smiled and picked Gizmo up so they could speed back to base.

“Any luck?” Gizmo asked when his feet touched down in Star Labs.

“Yeah, the compound, only froze the outer layer into a shell the inside is still ... Gooey.” Cisco nodded.  “Right now we’re trying to find something it doesn’t eat through so we can analyze it.”

“K.  I’m going to take a shower.  See you in a bit.” Barry sped off.

“So back scatter?” Caitlin tilted her head.

“Think x ray vision but with out x rays.  It taps into a spectrum of light that passes through things, and it kind of shades things as the light passes through them.  I only got it working for a second before it was pure white light.” Gizmo sighed.

“Hey you managed organic x ray vision.” Cisco patted him on the back.  “You’ll figure it out.  You just need time.”

“Yeah.  Listen I’m going to shower and change.  I’ll help with the acid when I get back?”

“Looking forwards to it dude.” Cisco high-fived him before going back to work.

‘There has got to be a way to get that setting right.’ Gizmo chided himself as he walked towards the locker room.  He was in his own little world playing with the settings till he found a less intensive setting, or at least in theory it was less intensive.  He put it into the cue of his vision and tapped his temple.  Instantly everything was black for a moment and then slowly his eyes adjusted, he was looking through the walls.  He could see the gray shapes of things through the walls.  Okay so that worked... He started dialing it up little by little.  Trying to figure out what lab he was looking into, when he realized quite plainly that it was not a lab at all but through the back wall of the locker room, straight into the showers... As he was presented with a very naked Barry Allen soaping himself up.  His eyes raked over Barry’s nude form, watching the strange effect the water had on his skin, making it almost more solid where it touched it to his altered vision.  He was abundantly clear that none of them had enhanced hearing because of the whimper he let loose as Barry took himself in hand.  He shouldn’t watch this... He shouldn’t.... Fuck.

He watched as Barry toyed with himself, taking his sizable length in hand and began to tease himself.  Acutely aware that his own costume was getting uncomfortably tight in the crotch just now.  Leaving the hood down behind his head where he’d pulled it off while talking to Cisco, he pulled the zipper down the front, down past his own nicely shaped body, to pull himself free and out in the open.  Fuck... He couldn’t remember the last time he’d done this... Not since his attack and before that... A blank, so probably not anytime recently.  He swallowed keeping an ear open for if the others were coming when he realized he could access the drone to watch Cisco and Caitlin working on the acid.  He had time... if Barry had the time...

He watched as the back scattered image of Barry masturbating in the shower seemed to pick up speed, trying to match his angle and speed.  His seemingly hopeless crush on the hero he was watching so secretively just now fueling his desire, and that coupled with the clear likely hood that he’d gone a long while with out any kind of gratification, Gizmo soon found himself leaving a very thick and sticky load all across the hall where he was braced.  He leaned there watching Barry finish himself off, reveling in it, before blinking his eyes back to normal and putting together a small drone to clean up his mess and then wait for him in his quarters.  He quickly hurried into the locker room and was just starting to get undressed when Barry came out in nothing but a towel.

“Looks like the shower agreed with you.” Gizmo smiled.

“Thanks.” Barry blushed.  “I always feel better after a nice shower.” He finished drying off and flashing into his cloths while Gizmo wrapped his own towel around himself before heading into the shower.  He purposely avoiding going into the shower that Barry had used, though he did give it a look, a slight discoloration in the tiles indicating long term or repeated exposure to bodily fluids... Gizmo’s mind calculated what he’d seen and estimated that was probably the spot that Barry shot his load on the tiled wall, probably after every shower he took here if his manor were anything to go by.  Oh he felt an inch tall for thinking about how hot that was right now, even as he felt himself growing thick with need.  Fuck, just how long had it been since he’d had a proper bout of sex?  Trying his damnest not to think about Barry, Barry naked, Barry naked and jerking off, or anything in that general region, Gizmo got himself off quickly in the shower once more before changing into his work out cloths, which was practically the only cloths he owned other then his hero suit now...

‘Well that’s a depressing thought.’ He sighed to himself as he pulled on his work out cloths and headed up to the Cortex.

“So learned anything important?” Gizmo hoped that they had.

“It seems to be a kind of mix of natural acids produced by humans, but on the scale of the way a reptile would produce a venom.  It’s organic in nature.  But we haven’t nailed down the neutralizing element yet.” Caitlin sighed.

“It eats everything that it comes in contact with.” Cisco glared at it.

“Except my spray, which I’m guessing just slows down it’s chemical reaction?”

“Yeah pretty much.” Cisco nodded.

“Maybe there’s something in that...” Gizmo gestured to part of the frozen part of the acid and Cisco nodded, he took a couple scrapings and went to the nearest lab station.  “If all I’m doing is slowing down so that it can’t produce the chemical reaction of being this super acid... Maybe if we can find something that dissolves the super cooled part of the acid then maybe we can mix the two.  Cool it to slow down it’s reaction and then neutralize the compound as it cools?”

“It’s worth a try.” Caitlin nodded, coming to get a sample of the frozen bit as well.

“Couldn’t hurt.”

***

“Do I want to know who turned on the fire alarm?” Barry walked in drenched from the fire suppressant that he’d tried to flash through.

“Well good news... We found a chemical that breaks down the acid...” Cisco sighed.

“But that produced a corrosive gas...” Caitlin eyed a spark from one of the exposed wires.

“So we were working on a bonding element that would be released as it is created that would... You know... Stop the gas from being a problem...” Gizmo chimed in.

“When the gas had eaten through a few primary wires and tripped the fire alarm...” Cisco finished.

“Great.” Barry sighs.  “Any luck on the bonding agent?” He looked at Gizmo.

“Yeah... we found one that works.  It’s inert till the gas is formed.” Gizmo held up the cartridge they had just finished filling.  “Do it.” Cisco exposed some of the acid to the air, and Gizmo sprayed it with the fluid.  It began to freeze, and crumble, a green gas forming, but it was quickly soaked up by a new fizzing material that seemed to be forming around the whole thing.  “It’ll take a few hours but we should have what we need to take down the new meta.”

“Yeah Acididile won’t know what hit him.” Cisco smirked.

“Well then, if you have that problem sorted out.  Maybe we have time to discuss why you called me in?” Len was leaning against the door to the Cortex.

“Cold.” Cisco nodded at him before going back to work.

“I assume Rip made sure you’re not carrying anything deadlier then usual from other time lines?” Caitlin crossed her arms.

“Full 48 hour quarantine protocols and Gideon gave me a clean bill of health.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Caitlin pointed to the exam room.

“Be there in a sec doc.” He nodded to her as she narrowed her eyes and walked on.  “And they say I give chilly receptions?” He smirked as he turned towards Barry and Gizmo.  “Wet’s a good look for you Barry, almost as much as that suit is...” He winked.

“Friend of yours?” Gizmo asked Barry.

“Sometimes...” Barry gave Len a look.

“And you must be Gizmo.” Len held out his hand, Gizmo took it and shook his hand.

“It’s what they tell me.”

“Not exactly what I pictured when I bought things off of you.  But you always used your drops when dealing with me and mine.  And I respect someone who knows when to keep a secret.” Len nodded at him.

“LEONARD ALEXANDER SNART.” Caitlin’s voice cut through everything.

“Well it seems I’m being summoned.  I’ll catch you later when I have my pants back on.” He chuckled as he walked off towards the other room.

“He always so...”

“Yes.” Barry answered.

“Only with Barry usually.” Cisco gave them both a look that said he wasn’t impressed with the flirting.

“Are you two....” Gizmo looked between Len’s retreating form and Barry as if wondering if Barry batted for the same team as he did.

“Naw.  We’ve flirted... And we’ve insinuated...”

“And made everyone else in the room bet on when you’ll just get a damned room.” Cisco gave him a dirty look.

“Says the guy who still hasn’t asked Lisa out.”

“I’m working up to it.”

“Uh-huh, I’ll make a deal with you.  The day, no the minute you ask Lisa Snart out is the day I ask Leonard Snart out.”

“You’re so on Allen.” Cisco stormed off.

“Okay... I may not know much about you guys’ histories, and such. But after the last couple days of watching you all... I have to say he seems to know how to push buttons with out even being in the same room with everyone.” Gizmo gestured to where Snart was already half naked on the bed being examined by Caitlin.

‘And there’s no way I compete with that...’ Gizmo though as he looked at the silky smooth muscles covered in a fluid array of tattoos that was Leonard Snart shirtless.  ‘Or with the way he’s practically drooling over him... Fuck am I that obvious when I look at him?’ He thought to himself as he looked at Barry who blushed when he realized that he was being watched as he watched Snart.

“Um... Yeah Snart knows how to get under people’s skin.” Barry answered.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not the only place he wants to get....” Gizmo turned back to watch Snart.


	3. Mistaken Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gizmo gets noticed while he’s out and about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You need to read Cold Time Part 1-4 before this story. Because part 1 is happening DURING this chapter. I think you’ll get when the time field catches up with them in this story. The rest of Cold Time happens more or less after this chapter. And you’ll kind of see that play out. But yeah. This chapter happens between part 1 and part 2 of Cold Time. And then there's a later part that will only make sense if you've read part 4 of cold time. Enjoy. Time travel's a bitch like that.

Gizmo watched as Len got patched up after helping them captured Acididile.  Between the three of them they’d managed to counter act his acid and keep him cold enough that he went unconscious.  They’d retrofitted his cell in the Iron Heights Meta Wing to had an acid suppression and temperature dropping system so that if he tried to use his acid to escape it would dissolve the acid and put him to sleep slowly with the cold.  The discovery that he was now cold blooded had helped greatly in taking Acididile down.

“Hey, Snart.” Cisco walked up to the shirtless man in medical.  “This still Lisa’s number?” He held up a cell phone number that Len squinted at for a moment.

“Yeah.  Why?” Len frowned at him.

“No reason.” Cisco smirked as he walked pass a mortified Barry.

“He wouldn’t....” Barry muttered.

“Oh, but he would.” Cisco smirked typing into his cell phone.  “Hey.  Yeah it’s me.  We’re just patching up your brother right now and I figured I’d call and let you know.  Hold on, can I put you on speaker so they know you’re on the line?  Yeah.” He pushed a button.

“Patching Lenny up from what?” Her voice sounded a little cross.

“Hi Lisa...” Barry swallowed hard.

“Hey Flash.” She had a tone that said she figured he was involved in how her brother got injured and found it funny a little bit.

“New meta.  Lizard guy who spits acid.  Len didn’t get hit by any, but he did get hit by some of the warehouse they were in when Acididile melted part of the beams around him.” Cisco smirked at Barry while he hit a button.  “Still there?  Good.” He smiled.  “Yeah just wanted to take you off speaker phone for a bit.  Listen, I know it’s strange as fuck timing and all but I was wondering if you wanted to go out after you get to spend some time with your brother while he’s in this time period?” He paused and nodded.  “Sure, I know it.  Didn’t you guys rob that place once?” He nodded again.  “Sure, it’d be nice to go when it’s not work.  I’ll pick you up around six so we can get some food before we go for the exhibit?” Cisco smiled, nodded.  “Absolutely.  I wouldn’t miss it.  Bye.” He smirked at Barry as he hung up.  “Check.” He said as he walked back to his station.

“mother fucker...” Barry muttered under his voice, his face red with embarrassment as he stalked into see Len, his hood pulled back.  “Uh, Caitlin, can I talk to Len... Alone?” He blushed horribly as she looked at where she’d bandaged up his shoulder.

“Sure Barry.” She smiled before walking past Gizmo, motioning him to drop a drone in the room for her.  He nodded with a smirk, dropped it and walked out with her and Cisco.

“What’s up Scarlet?” Len asked, sitting on the bed, his upper body nude except for the patch on his shoulder as he looked like he wasn’t in a hurry to put a shirt on.

“I.. Uh...” Barry tripped over his words, clenching and unclenching his hands as he tried to think of words, any words.  Why did he have the wrong words....

“Calm down Barry.” Len had moved to the edge of the bed and was sitting there so close that Barry wasn’t sure when he’d moved.

“Will you go out with me?” He looked so shocked to have asked it. He wasn’t even remotely sure when or how he’d said that just now.  He was thinking about bolting before he even heard what Cold said in answer.

“I’m kind of glad you asked.” Cold smiled.  “In a couple of minutes this probably wont matter because of how much things will change when it hits... But it means a lot to me that you’d ask that with our history the way it is.” Cold leaned up and kissed him.

“I... Uh... Wow...” Barry’s eyes went unfocused.  “Wait.. When what hits?” He frowned hard at Len.

“This.” Len pulled out the ring he had been wearing on a chain around his neck but had taken off with his shirt for the doctor to look at him.  He’d known better then to let anyone see it yet.

“Where’d you get that... Are... Are you married?” Barry’s eyes got a little hard.

“To you.” He smirked as he playfully pushed Barry who went confused.

“I might have accidently changed something in the past, and since I was there when it happened in the past I got changed right away.  But the shift in time and space wont happen here for a few more minutes.  I asked Rip to out run it so we could have a little time to see if there was something here pre time change.  But as much of a thief as I am, I knew I had to explain things to you before they just happened.  I’ll remember after because time travel works wonders that way... But it... Felt wrong to not tell you before hand.  And I’ll tell you again after.”

“Well if we’re putting our cards all on the table I’ve had feelings for you for a while now.” Barry smiled.  “Something about the bad assed guy with the cold guy that just does it for me.”

“And I happen to find you sexy as hell and have wanted to do dirty fucking things with you.” Len smirked then.  “In fact...” He fished his phone out of his jacket and scrolled over to a picture he had on it before showing it to Barry who was blushing horribly at the picture of him in nothing but the parka while Len sucked him off.  “We did a LOT of dirty things in the other time line that’s coming.”

“Oh my god...” Barry blushed as he took the phone and scrolled through the pictures blushing when he’d see his face as he was sucking on a very large cock that he assumed has to be Len’s.  “Um... Wow... That... Uh... Wow.” He mumbled.

“Yeah.  I was in the middle of a battle a block from your childhood home when the time shift happened and... Well imagine my surprise when everyone started calling me Allen in the middle of a fight.”

“You took my last name....” Barry looked shocked.

“Always and forever.” Len stood up and kissed Barry.  “I will love you

“I love you too.” Barry looked up at Len’s face before kissing him.

“Barry something’s happening... I...” Cisco came in holding his head.  “Shit...” He fell down starting to have a seizure as the room flooded with blue light objects zipping in and out of existence, things moving around the lab as if it was being rearranged by multiple people at once.  When the light vanished, Barry turned to look at Cisco who was holding his head, his hands down Len’s pants which were open and if it wasn’t for the way he was holding his body to block everyone’s view they’d have gotten quite the view of Len’s ivory solider.

“You okay Cisco?” Barry frowned.

“Yeah... Massive vibe...” He was having trouble standing up.

“It’s probably the drastic changes to the time line.” Len tucked himself back into his pants.  “Later love.” He kissed Barry on the lips before the pair of them went to help Cisco off the floor.

“Changes to the time line?” Cisco frowned.

“How about I explain from the beginning to everyone?”

“Sure.” Barry smiled as he followed suit.

***

“And now here we are.” Len shrugged, his parka hanging on the body form of him standing next to the one wearing Barry’s Flash suit.  They were sitting at the prep table in the side area of the cortex where all their hero gear was stored.  Granted there was a body form for each of the heroes now so that when they had visitors that they could store their gear here, where it was only a flash away instead of having to cart a van worth of gear every time they wanted to suit up.

“Wow.” Barry leaned in against Len, smiling.  “I can’t imagine a life with out you in it.” He looked down at his rich gold ring, the twin to Len’s white gold band.

“Me either.” Len smiled.  “It just seemed right to talk to the other time line you about it before this one took hold and we’d be suddenly married and in love and I wanted to know you could love the bad parts of me before we got this and I had to tell you I have the memories of our live together and the memories of our life apart so you may have to be a little bit patient with me.” He stroked Barry’s hand.

“Absolutely.” Barry leaned in for the kiss.  “So any other major changes to the time line?”

“Well Iobard’s still alive here.  In jail, but alive.  The real Harrison Wells from the alternate earth gave you guys meta scanning tech that I’ve not seen before.  Uh... Eddy’s still alive and married to Iris.  I’m not sure if Ronny’s alive now or not.”

“Ronny wasn’t alive in your time line?” Caitlin frowned.

“Died in the rift that created the openings to Earth 2.” He shrugged.

“See our Ronnie survived.” Caitlin pointed to a space for him.  “He ended up trapped and dying on Earth 2, and when Zoom killed evil Firestorm, it made them separate, leaving an effectively brain dead Martin Stein and a dead Ronny Ramon there... And my Ronny jumped in and fused with that Stein to try to save him.  It worked.  Stein is alive.. But he’s still brain dead.  Ronny got stuck in Firestorm mode and has learned to trigger the powers better... He’ll want to see Mr. Stein and Jackson... Since we didn’t get him back till after they left.”

“I’ll mention it to them.” He smiled.  “They’re back on the ship working on the engines.  Apparently the time quake of my tiny alteration to history was big enough when we went through it that it knocked the engines offline.”

“So... How about we all take tonight off.  We go talk and hang out with the people we want to... And we meet up here in the morning?” Barry grinned.

“Oh god, you two aren’t going to get caught naked again are you?” Cisco sighed.

“Not if you knock this time.” Barry grinned.

“And on that note I’m off.  Lisa and I have a date.” He smiled before heading out.

“And I’ll find Ronny and we’ll head towards the Wave Rider to see if we can help with anything.  Give the team a heads up?” Caitlin nodded towards Len.

“Absolutely.”

“And since I don’t know where I live or who I have in my life if anyone.. I’m going to go do some shopping to stock up on supplies I’ve needed here.  Catch you tomorrow?” Gizmo stood up.

“Yeah, just put it on the company card.” Barry stood up and fished his credit card out of his back pocket.  One of the happy little shifts in time that was sort of staid the same was that Star Labs now belonged to Barry and it was turning a steady profit this term.  They’d even started leasing some of the first floor labs so people could run controlled experiments.  Barry still worked for the police, he also worked with them to make sure they got upgrades for their tech for nearly nothing.  He knew how hard they worked and if his company could give back to the city then Barry saw it as only the right thing to do.  Len smiled wondering if he’d be able to make it to the double date that Barry’s boss had setup.  It was a married couples thing and since Barry and Len were married longer then the other couple, they wanted a little advice as well as to make more couple friends.  Len suspected it was probably also a bid to see if the police could get a crack at some extra donations so they could expand.  The meta task force was starting to take up more and more officers and time lately.

“Thanks Barry.” Gizmo smiled.

“Your welcome.  I’ll probably see you here in the morning.  We’ll be at our place... And I’m not sure you have the phone number for us there in case our cells are off.” Barry jotted it down and handed it to Gizmo too.  “Just wanted to make sure you’re set.”

“Thanks.” Gizmo waved and headed out.

“I love how much you care about people.  Especially what you’re doing for Gizmo.  I can’t imagine being trapped in that situation.” Len came up behind him, still shirtless and snuggling against Barry’s back.

“I’m just glad that we’re able to help him.  We just need to get a line on the Trickster and see if we can get back the drive he stole.”

“Yeah.” Len kissed Barry’s neck.

“Someone’s thinking dirty things again.” Barry grinned.

“I’m not the one who was giving hand jobs in the medical bay.” Len leaned in to Barry’s back side, letting how hard he was speak for itself as he pressed himself against Barry’s ass.  “And what do you plan to do about it?” He asked in between kisses to Barry’s neck.  Barry smirked and in a flash was turned around facing a now very naked Len.  “Do I want to know where my cloths are?” Len smirked looking down.

“At home.  In the laundry.” He smirked.

“And is there a reason I’m very naked with no means of clothing myself?” He raised his eyebrows at Barry.

“Because we’re going to have some dirty fun in public.” Barry flashed for a second and suddenly he was bare skin against Len’s bare skin.

“Naked together in public I see.” Len smirked.

“Absolutely.” He smirked as he leaned in and kissed Len squarely on the mouth.  “I can’t get enough of you.”

“Glad I have some shore leave...” Len whispered between kisses.

“Hot sex now, hunting for the drive later...” Barry whimpered into a kiss.

“Agreed.

***

Gizmo was a few blocks from Star Labs when he heard a noise.  Turning he noticed the stones of the wall on one side of the alley way were seemingly made out of a kind of liquid.  He was thinking about getting a sample when a hunk of metal fell out of the liquid wall, right before the wall turned solid once again.  The hunk of metal seemed to uncurl around itself revealing it was some kind of man made out of metal.  He blinked at Gizmo for a moment before the metal seemed to fade into his now perfectly normal skin.  His piercing blue eyes looked so familiar to Gizmo who stepped forward.

“Gizmo...” He said in a voice half broken from screaming.

“Do I... know you?” Gizmo stepped closer.

“Yes... No... Yes...” He frowned as he looked at Gizmo’s face. His body seemed to be draped in a kind of blue silk kind of harem clothing as he crouched there.  “I don’t have long... Listen, I know it means nothing to you, but give this to Barry when it matters.” He handed a small cube to Gizmo.

“What’s this?”

“Hope.” He smiled, his breath suddenly visible as he breathed before the entire alley way began to chill.  His flesh seemed to pass the metal flesh right through it till he was once again made of metal.  Even his long wavy hair had transformed to metal, and had lost none of it’s movement or shape.  Gizmo silently wondered how that was possible before he realized what the meta human was about to do.  He touched the far wall of the alley and it was as if the physics holding the stones solid decided to take a break and they became a kind of semi-liquid.  “Oh, by the way, make sure you get fresh basil.” He smiled before stepping through, the wall sealing up behind him leaving Gizmo to stand there confused.  He turned and walked off, not even noticing that the puddle of water that had been in the corner of the alley had started to defy gravity when it’d frozen.  Nor did he notice the small scrap of paper with a logo on it.

  


If he had several things that were yet to come might have made a great deal more sense to Gizmo and the others.  But with out that information, they would have to grapple around in the dark a little while longer.  But none of this was on Gizmo’s mind.  His mind was busy searching for places to find fresh basil and as he started down the street again he walked right pass a shop window, too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice that he’d been spotted by a man in a green hoody and glasses who was rather shocked to see Gizmo walking down the street.

But while his mind was occupied, he did finally notice that he was being tailed.  Gizmo decided to see how far this person would take it.  Not trying to loose them but going about his shopping to see if he’d need to fight.  He hadn’t brought his super suit, but he had worn the drive which was attached to his back hidden in a fake back pack so that it covered what was attached to his back.  It wasn’t until he was able to put them in a less populated area that Gizmo turned on his stalker.

“Listen I don’t know who you are but-”

“Mikron?” The man in the hood pulled it down.  “Mikron O’Jeneus, what the fuck are you doing out here?!” He launched himself at Gizmo and grabbed him in a hug.  “I mean other then worrying me fucking beside myself when you missed our regular check in.” He pulled back looking at the confused Gizmo in his hands.

“So... I take it you know me?”

“Mikron, don’t be... Your drive, where’s your drive?” The book looked anxious.

“Someone named Trickster Jr. stole it.” Gizmo frowned.

“That bastard.” He got another hug for his trouble.  “I’m so sorry Mikron, shit you must be so confused.  Listen I have some friends not far from here I’m sure they’ll help.  I might have to fudge a bit about some of what you’ve done... But I’m sure it wont matter to them...”

“Uh... Thanks for... Uh... Okay I’m just going to say it, I don’t know who you are... But I’m grateful that you could tell me my name and want to help me...” Gizmo smiled.  “I just... Can you tell me who you are?”

“Hartley, Hartley Rathaway.  But you knew me best when I was Pide Piper.” He smiled.

“And where are your friends located.  I’m actually staying with some people who are helping me try to track down my lost drive and they’re really close too.”

“Star Labs?” Hartley raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.  Friends of yours too?”

“Yep.” Hartley smiled. “I’m glad you found them or they found you.” He smiled.  “Anyone home tonight?”

“I’m just picking up some food for the lab I’m crashing in.” Hartley blinked at him.  “What?”

“It just occurred to me you don’t know where your lab is, so you’ve not been there to pick up the messages I’ve been leaving you.” He sighed, hanging his head.

“Sorry?” Gizmo smiled.

“Mikron... You don’t even know why I’m this worried.  Do you?” Some emotion flitted across Hartley’s face before Gizmo could really register it.

“I don’t remember anything before the attack and when I went offline.  He electrocuted me with a modified cattle prod... And well... Hard reset with out the drive in play...” He blushed.  He didn’t like talking about his weakness, but he’d strangely felt like he could tell Hartley about it.

“Right.  I was always worried someone would figure out about the electricity, but you told me no one was stupid enough to get that close to you.  Not after some of the stuff you had on everyone.” He sighed and seemed to relax.

“Apparently Jr. isn’t that fearful of me.” He shrugged.  “And for now I’ve been going by Gizmo since it’s the only thing we had on me...” He blushed.

“It’s just second nature to call you Mikron for me.” Hartley blushed.  “But at least till you get your drive back, Gizmo it is.” He held out his hand.  Gizmo took it and shook.  He was happy to have another friend, and someone who apparently worked well with Barry and the team.  “So what say we drop the food off at Star Labs and  then I take you to your lab?” Hartley gave a nervous smile.

“I’d like that.” Gizmo smiled.  “I’ll tell the team in the morning.  Let’s let them have tonight.  They’ve been working so hard to help, they need a night off.”

“Let me fire a text off so they know not to worry too much about you tonight?” Hartley asked before getting a nod from Gizmo and pulling out his phone.  He quickly texted and hit send.

‘Hey, I know Gizmo and I know where his lab is. Thanks for helping. Going to take him in a bit, will be at lab for breakfast and catching up.  - Hart.’  He smiled at his screen as he got a couple quick texts back from Cisco and Caitlin.

“Barry must be busy.  Usually he’s got his phone glued to him...” Hartley frowned.

“Oh Len’s in town and they’re off doing married people things.” Gizmo smiled but stopped as Hartley stopped dead in his tracks.

“Captain Cold... Is married to the Flash... And they’re out doing married people things....” His face looked like he was trying to keep it from dissolving into a rather powerful emotion.

“What?”

“I think they’re probably having loads of sex on every surface they can find.” Hartley pinched the bridge of his nose.  “They’re... Well exhibitionists doesn’t even begin to cover it.” He shook his head.  “And to top it off they’re enthusiast about it.” He sighed.  “So fair warning... You may see naked super heroes when we go back to Star Labs.” He chuckled.

“Wow.” Gizmo grabbed his arm and turned him towards the labs.  “Let’s hurry.”

“OH!” Hartley grinned keeping up with him.  He liked this side of Gizmo, he always had.  But to see that it wasn’t just years of experience that shaped it, to see that this was who he was deep down even with out his memories brought an easy smile to Hartley’s face.  He just silently hoped that his friend would remember him soon.  He wasn’t sure how long he could lie that they were just friends.  Hartley noticed a homeless man holding a small scrap of paper in an alley where the water was mostly frozen before Gizmo dragged him away towards the labs trying to beat the Flash and Cold from getting dressed.

***

Granted if they’d had Flash speed they’d still have been late since the couple hadn’t been there since their initial divestment of clothing.  The Flash had lifted Len up on his shoulder and been blowing him at super speeds as they ran through the city.  If anyone noticed the flesh toned blur of light, they didn’t say anything.  But when they stopped in corner of a fancy French restaurant, hidden by the chest high hedge Len was panting, his dick hard, wet, and swollen with need to burst.  He looked at Barry who stood back an admired his handy work before zipping forward and sucking on Len’s swollen knob.  Len for his part was doing his best not to make much of a noise, which Barry took as a challenge.

So when Len finally did make a squeak and a waiter came over to see what it was he was treated to a very rare sight for him which left him nearly speechless while he took in the state of the two of them.  He eventually regained his voice.

“Normally we require suit and tie to dine here... Or at least some form of clothing.” He said clear enough for some of the near by staff to stop and look at him.  “But as you... Seem rather engaged at the moment may I offer you a glass of wine?”

“Sure.” Len panted.

“Can I get a glass of ice cubes?” Barry asked as he pulled off of Len’s cock long enough to ask, stroking the solid slab of flesh.

“God.... You and the ice cubes.” Len chuckled.   “Better get him a cup of coffee too.”

“I.. Get what the ice is for.” The waiter blushed.  “But the coffee?”

“Same thing just with heat instead of cold... And done right after... It’s thrilling.” Barry grinned, sinfully licking the length of Len in between talking.

“I... I’ll have to try that sometime...” The waiter swallowed and walked away with their order.

“I think we might have ruined him for a little bit.” Len smirked following the guy as he walked with his eyes.

“Good ass?” Barry asked as he stroked along Len.

“Not as good as yours, no one is.  But decent enough.”  Len shrugged.

“If he agrees to let you fuck him I’ll give him the double temp dip.” He smirked as he took Len into his mouth again.

“Fuck... You keep doing that or talking like that and I’ll blow before you ever even get the ice.”

“We’ll cool off for a bit then.” Barry pulled back and smirked, as he looked through the hedge and noticed the waiter with the almost comically tented trousers carrying a glass of ice and a cup of coffee as well as a glass of wine for Len.  Len smiled at him and took his glass before sipping it.  An excellent wine and a good opener for tonight.

“My husband and I want to ask you to join us.” Len smiled at the waiter.  “You’ve never tried the hot and cold method and he’s more then willing to let you try it for a spin, so long as you don’t mind me plundering your virtue from behind.” Len smirked at the man who was non to discretely trying to hid his erection behind the serving tray.

“I uh...”

“Please say yes.” Barry grinned.  “I can’t wait to hear you moan when my mouth is flush against your pelvis, your whole dick down my tight throat as my husband fucks your tight ass for all you’re worth.” He offered Len’s big dick as proof of how good it would be, smacking it against his tongue in an obscene display.

“Sure.” The waiter began to undo his cloths.

“Leave the tie and the vest, the rest can go.” Len looked hungrily at the guy.

“I like the shoes...” Barry grinned as as the guy came through the hedge he suddenly found himself in nothing but his dress shoes, tie and vest.  “Sshhh.” Barry grinned as  the guy’s eyes got wide, right before Barry put a couple ice cubes in his mouth and went down on the horny waiter as Len dipped his finger in the wine and began to use it as a make shift lube as he gently put his long exquisite fingers to the task of opening the young man up for sex.  He reached out his hand in a gesture that Barry had learned long ago meant pass the lube, and zipped home and back, before the guy he was blowing even realized he was gone, passing the bottle to Len.  Pulling off to grin up at the guy he took a sip of the coffee, letting it coat the inside of his mouth before going back to the task at hand and swallowed the waiter whole to the root of him.  His moan turned into a gasp of shameful pleasure as Len slide two liberally lubed fingers home inside him and began to rock them back and forth.

His name was Nate, he was 23, he was working here to pay his way through collage.  Not that Len knew any of that.  Barry always made a point of going through the pockets of people he speed undressed, one time of them accidently forgetting that a frost bomb was in Len’s jeans had cured him of not checking.  And with his speed and the time it afforded him, it helped to go through people’s id and find out who they were.  It also helped him liberate the condom that Nate had tucked into his wallet that expired in a day or two.  It’s always a shame to let a perfectly good condom die with out ever full-filling it’s purpose.  The self same condom now rested in Len’s other hand, already torn open to allow Len more time to focus on himself and Nate while Barry set his throat to vibrating around poor Nate’s cock.

“Oh fuck...” Nate whimpered in the most delicious voice of someone who was having the time of their life.  Len smirked after he had Nate open enough to take almost four of his fingers with little to no resistance.  He quickly stood up, unrolling the condom and lubing up before driving home in one long solid thrust till he could feel Barry’s vibrations through Nate’s body.  “I... Oh wow....” Nate was almost boneless with pleasure as they worked their wonders on his tawdry flesh.  Barry started using his speed to put cold and heat back to back along Nate’s length, taking him to the base and back before the boy even realized he was gone again.  It felt like a cycle of hot and cold all while the suction seemed to stay the same and that sinful tongue did things that Nate wasn’t sure he’d ever felt before let alone believed he’d have ever again.

Some where in the flurry of movements Barry managed to get his hands around either man’s balls.  Vibrating his fingers and hands while he milked their balls, trying to keep pace with Len as he fucked the poor waiter against the shaking hedge.  They didn’t care that the patrons were staring at the hedge as it moved wildly.  Hell they didn’t even care that the manager was standing right on the other side of the dangerously close to collapsing hedge waiting for them to finish so he could yell at them.  On and on they went until Len slammed home one last time into Nate’s prostate causing him to let out a high pitched whine as he came in Barry’s throat.  Barry swallowed hot and fast as the boy he was sucking blew his load, all while Len shot his in the condom.  Some where in the back of his mind, Barry was aware the hedge had started to fall and as he moved faster then normal, slowing time around him he quickly cleaned up their mess, redressed Nate, left him a calling card in his pocket, and a large tip he’d had to run home for, and went on with Len to their next location.  So that to everyone watching the three voices and the shaking vanished as the hedge fell and one lone waiter was left standing, fully dressed, and confused looking like he’d just stumbled back there to find out what the noise was from when the hedge fell.  He had the wits and good graces to move his foot as he turned towards his boss to ask what was happening, because it hid the last shot of cum he’d shot when Barry pulled off of him to clean up.

When questioned about what happened Nate held up the ticket, paid in cash, for a bottle of good wine, 13 cups of coffee, and a large tip for being very helpful.  He simply made sure he turned that in and put the hedge’s pot back in place, maybe just a hair farther back to hide his cum stain on the cement, but no one could really prove what had happened back there.  Not that he didn’t get some very curious looks the rest of the night and not just because Barry had taken his boxers briefs with them so that his semi hard cock still showed in his trousers as he went about waiting on tables.

Len laughed as he realized they were sitting on Barry’s favorite perch above the city, his dick finishing his orgasm in Barry’s talented mouth before the speedster pulled back and swung the waiter’s underwear around his finger.  He reached down in the hidden place he’d put up here for supplies and pulled out the marker writing Nate’s name, the date, and contact info on the boxer briefs.

“That was wild Scarlet.” Len chuckled.

“And the night’s still young.” Barry grinned. 

“Nate huh?” Len looked at the underwear.

“Yep.” He chuckled as he stashed them with the supplies to be tided up later.

“You know one of these days we might run out of willing partners in these wild quests of ours.” Len leaned over and kissed Barry, tasting himself on the inside of his husband’s lips.

“Maybe.  Then we just cycle back through.” Barry smiled.

“Dirty mind.” Len chuckled.

“Oh you have no idea.” Barry kissed back, pinning Len to the railing of the roof.  “How about I fuck you right here out in the open with the night sky as our blanket for the next round?”

“I think I’m glad I had a hold of the lube.” Len smirked handed it to Barry.

“Why thank you Mr. Allen.”

“My pleasure Mr. Allen.” Len smiled back.

“Oh I think it’ll definitely be our pleasure...” Barry wagged his eyebrows at Len before diving in to eat Len out first.  He knew Len had a normal human refractory period, and he wanted to draw this out while he worked his lover over.  Len lay back and let his head lull to the side, taking in the sprawl of the city below them and the stars above and let his legs be lifted into the air and spread as he melted open for the eager and skilled tongue of his husband as he lay there awaiting what would come next, enjoying every second of the pleasure that his oh so willing lover wrought out of his flesh where they were so intimately connected.

***

“Wow.” Gizmo’s mouth fell open as he took in the sheer size of his laboratory and the technology that was held with in.  Ideas sprang unbidden from some part of his mind as he looked around, innately knowing how things were to fit and go and what they could yet be just form the sight of them laying lifeless upon so many tables.  He started to walk forward but stopped, his mind taking everything in as he looked around the large warehouse he’d apparently inhabited for a long time.

“This is all mine?” Gizmo turned to Hartley and gaped at him as Hartley leaned against the door frame smiling at Gizmo’s enthusiasm.  Gizmo felt something, like a ghost of a feeling he took in that smile on Hartley’s face and felt his heart tighten at the thought that he’d put that upon Hartley’s face.  He wasn’t even remotely sure what he’d done to do that, but he liked it.

“Yep, all yours.” Hartley smiled as he took a step towards Gizmo, he’d always loved seeing this size of Mikron.  Watching him as creation dawned on him and he’d sometimes vanish into a project for hours or even days at a time.  Often only to come out of it to find Hartley sitting near by reading a book with a plate of food waiting on him.  It hurt him to see Mikron so lost but even so blank and empty of himself, there was still so much of him in there.  It made him love him all the more, but he worried he wouldn’t get a chance.  There was so much different about Mikron like this.  “We should probably pack a bag to take with us so you have stuff to work on while you’re at Star Labs.” Hartley paused, his voice threatening to break with unsaid emotions as he walked past Gizmo and felt drawn between the polarizing places of happiness at finding Gizmo safe but it’s darker twin of sorrow at the loss of Mikron that had come at the same time.  He tried to smile even though he knew it didn’t even remotely reach his eyes.

“Hartley are you...?” Gizmo paused, not sure if he should break some sort of social norm and find out why this person who so clearly meant something to him and to whom he meant so much, was looking for all the world like he’d lost the light of his life.

“I’m fine.” Hartley’s shoulders dropped.  “I’m really not I suppose.” He said after a while. “But it’ll keep for now.  The important thing is helping you.” He took his glasses off to wipe his eyes.

“You can tell me what’s bothering you.” Gizmo came closer.

“I just... I’m glad you’re safe.  I just wasn’t expecting this to be the reason why you were gone... And it’s going to take me a bit to get my head wrapped around it.” He said finishing wiping his eyes and taking a deep breath.  “Your bedroom is up this way.  I’ll pack you some cloths and get your bag you use for away jobs.” Hartley closed down his face and his emotions before walking off.

“okay.” Gizmo frowned after him, acutely aware there was more to it then that but not sure what he should say or do.  So he busied himself walking through and taking a mental inventory of what was here so he knew what he could use for what he was to come while he hunted for his drive.  He was walking around when he found a work station laid out with what he could tell had been used to make the box that Jr. had him construct.  He was looking at them and trying to decide what, if anything would help to dismantle it when he spotted the blinking light of an answering machine.  He looked at it and the large number of missed messages and then towards the loft upstairs where Hartley had headed to get ready to go.  He bit his lip and reached towards the answering machine, the want for answers meaning more then the possible awkward situation he could be heading straight into.


End file.
